Therapy Session
by Ryuukotusei
Summary: When Naruto becomes a peer counselor he never realized that he would be counseling Uchiah Sasuke. SasuNaru.


"Therapy Session"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: This is an AU fic in which all homosexual couples are accepted without prejudice because everyone is bisexual. This is a yaoi story between Sasuke and Naruto. If this bothers you then you ain't gotta leave this site but you gotta get the hell up out my fanfic!

Description: When Naruto becomes a peer counselor he never realized that he would be counseling Uchiah Sasuke. SasuNaru. KakaIru.

**Session 1:******

**Meet the Counselor **

'No way,' Naruto thought as he sat in the teacher's lounge and saw Uchiah Sasuke came through the door. 'It can't be!'

Sasuke stopped walking as soon as he saw his counselor, the class clown Naruto. "Hey dobe," he insulted.

" NO WAY! Iruka-sensei is NOT going to force me into this!" Naruto shouted in a dramatic voice and pointed a finger at the other boy for emphasis. "You don't need peer counseling, you need a fucking professional!"

"Don't you know that it isn't nice to point? And you should really watch you're language too," Sasuke shot back in a nonchalant voice.

"I am not counseling -you," Naruto repeated with his arms folded.

"You don't have much of a choice," Sasuke said, "neither of really us do."

"Fine, I'll stay here for the fist session, but then I'm going straight to Iruka-sensei and making him give me a new peer," the blond grumbled.

"Fine by me," Sasuke said and walked to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting in it.

Naruto did the same thing, going to the other end of the table. "Okay, so… tell me about yourself, I guess."

"My name is Uchiah Sasuke, I am sixteen years old, I—"

"I know all that stuff already!"

"Then why waste time asking?"

" 'Cause I meant stuff I -didn't- know!"

"All right, then."

"Finally…"

"My favorite color is black—"

"That's it!" Naruto stood up and headed towards the exit. "If you won't take this seriously then don't waste my time!"

"Excuse me! You're the one who' wasting MY time," Sasuke oh-so-kindly corrected.

"FINE! Neither of us has to waste our time!" the blonde pouted.

"Okay," Sasuke said calmly as if he wasn't even phased.

Naruto growled in aggravation at Sasuke's nonchalant attitude and stomped out of the door, slamming it closed as he left. 'Cold-hearted bastard,' he thought and marched to Iruka's office and slammed open the door. "IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Iruka looked up from a pile of papers on his desk. "Ah, Naruto, I was wondering when I would be seeing you!" he said with a cheerful smile. "So, how was your first session as a peer counselor?"

"Why the hell did you give me that stone-cold bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, please, watch you're language. Believe it or not that 'stone-cold bastard' has feelings too."

"I doubt that," Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! But I want someone else!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, I'm not just going to let you give up. You are not a quitter. That boy could use someone like you. Don't let the first session intimidate you - they're always rocky; nut if you just give it a chance then you'll see that this situation isn't nearly as scary as you think it is." Iruka had finished his speech.

"Fine," the blond moaned, "I'll give it another chance."

"Now that's the Naruto I know! You never let anything that may seem scary beat you!"

"IRUKA!" came Sakura's voice.

A look of fear crossed the man's features. "Now -that's- scary!"

Suddenly the door flew open a second time, revealing an enraged Sakura. The girl stomped into the room. "Iruka, how dare you!"

"That is Iruka-sensei to you. Show some respect."

Sakura grabbed Iruka's collar and flames of rage engulfed her body and she made a horrible screech.

"Or Iruka would be fine!" Iruka quickly said.

"Let me guess, you gave her with Ino, didn't you?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from the teacher/counselor. "Better leave this to you then!" Naruto said and walked out the door, leaving Iruka alone with what could have been compared to the devil himself. 'Hell hath no furry like a woman's scorn,' Naruto thought, thinking it was the perfect payback for giving him the stick-in-the-ass.

Naruto had more than enough of Sasuke for one day. Thanks to his last name being Uzumaki and Sasuke's last name being Uchiah the teachers of their classes always seated them next to each other in whatever class they had together. Stupid teachers and their alphabetical seating.

"Hello, Uzumaki," came someone's voice.

Naruto turned around to face Kiba, the bully of the school. And, unlike most other bullies, he had the fighting skills to back up his. If Sasuke was his biggest rival in every aspect, the Kiba was second for Naruto. They were pretty much even in their abilities, but the two of them had been sent to the principal's office so many times for fighting it wasn't even funny. "Oh, it's you Kiba. What do you want?"

"Don't talk to me in that tone!"

"Listen, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. We can fight some other time," Naruto said lazily.

Kiba grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt. "Why you little—"

"And just what is going on here?" principal Sandaime questioned as he walked down the hall.

"Nothing, sir," Kiba said and quickly released Naruto's shirt.

"Good. Now run along. You have recess now."

"Yes sir," they both said and walked away.

"IRUKA, GET BACK HERE!"

Iruka went flying past Sandaime and Sakura was chasing after. "Sometimes I hate trying to keep this school under control," he sighed and walked to his office.

* * *

Next time: We see more interaction between Naruto and Sasuke and meet some more characters as well!

Session Two: "Let's get serious"

Yeah, this was a short chapter, but it was only the beginning. The future chapters will be longer. And yes, there will be more of that great Sasuke in the next chapter! Please review!

Ahh! I took an on-line quiz to see which character from Naruto I am, and I was Gaara! He is one of my favorite characters and I was actually hoping to get him! (Waves arms happily in the air.)

Till next time,

Ryuukotsusei


End file.
